The Sewer
The Sewer is a humor forum section on Coloholics, a place for ribald and uncensored free speech (relatively) and inanity. __TOC__ Origins and Glory Days The forum was first created as a sort of parody of the MTGS' "Gutter" forum, a section that had been created for the users to let loose with humor and rants that would perhaps not be acceptable elsewhere in the general forums. Only certain members were permitted access to the Gutter, otherwise it was invisible. The Sewer would follow the same methods and intentions except even more amplified and unrestrained, existing as a comedic wild lawless zone where members would often troll and flame each other (including even going after TFE), joke about controversial topics (often ironically subverting typical internet shock humor) such as 9/11 and the Holocaust, post random and obscene images and insanity (though straightup pornography and anything that would violate the law was not permitted) and generally do whatever they wanted. The Sewer soon became the heart of Coloholics, defining its sense of humor, its tone, its ribald disrespect for the sensitivity of others, and its tongue in cheek rogueish lack of taking things ''too ''seriously. One could say that the Sewer was the pulse of Coloholics for many years, where memes and inside jokes were spawned among its cliquish members and where the high and mighty of Coloholics came to let loose on noobs and on each other. As Coloholics expanded and grew more popular and succesful, however, a conflict would be spawned for the heart and soul of Coloholics. A new generations of members were joining Coloholics, roleplayers with no ties to the traditions that the initial generations had brought with them to forge Coloholics. As the site expanded, the cliquish mentality of the Sewer and initial generations (as it was easy for such a mentality to exist with only a couple hundred members) would be put into jeopardy. Battle for Colo's Heart and Decline As the word of Coloholics spread across the internet, invites by friends of friends, roleplayers arriving from other sites who had no connections with the initial founding generation of Coloholics, a culture clash was brewing. The new generations brought with them an emphasis on Freeform roleplaying and Series-based roleplaying, were often more sensitive to the unrestrained "shock" humor of the Sewer, and brought with them a weeabo internet culture of emoticons and behavior that offended the Founding Generation (who tended to be more into Western media and still strictly maintained mostly original story Traditional roleplaying). With this new burgeoning Freeform Generation came a cavalcade of "huggles" and "^_^" hyperfocused with the first introduction of the Coloholics Chatango. As the Founding Generation growingly walled themselves within the Sewer, the Freeform Generation found the new chat or "C-Box" their own safe haven and hangout. There was, admittedly, crossover. Some members of the Founding Generation were sympathetic or interested in the Freeform Generation, while some members of the Freeform Generation sought acceptance in the Sewer and sought to follow the examples of the Founding Generation. This remained, however, a battle for the heart of soul of Coloholics, a battle that would often overflow into the C-Box (as Sewer members formed a militant Fast Attack Group Sewer or F.A.G.S. group that raided the chat and mocked otakus and weeabos cybering and newer members there). TFE, ever adaptable and chameleon-like, seemed to be sympathetic to the Founding Generation he was clearly a part of yet remained diplomatic and took no sides. Would Coloholics remain a small community of exclusive elitists who prided themselves in uncensored unrestrained rebellion or would it take on more of the outside world that was the rest of the online RPing community? In the end, the matter was settled by numbers. The Founding Generation were not capable of multiplication and growth, given that they were an exclusive few already set in stone, remaining static or losing members to the natural rot of real life business. What newer members they could take under their tutelage and mentor were dwarfed by the horde of people coming in from the outside and joining Coloholics, bringing their emphasis on Freeform and Series-based roleplaying and a disinclination towards the cliquish obscenity and insanity of the Sewer. The Sewer still exists, but only in name, activity having declined to a standstill and most of the regular old users having long departed online roleplaying or abandoned the section in recognition of their defeat in the battle for the heart of Coloholics. Notable "Sewer F-Tards" The regular users of the Sewer would often call themselves Sewerfags or Sewer Fucktards, and the Coloholics Forum Awards at one point included a "Biggest Sewer F-Tard" award for the most popular or infamous member of the Sewer. This award was won by Stealthwalker in its first year and then by The Runnin' Man in every year following until its eventual removal from the awards as the Sewer lapsed into disuse. TFE A Papaya The Runnin' Man piano rock Ultimate Danny t3H_pimp Legions Stealthwalker Dominator Annorax Category:Forum Info